Sword of Time
by Thunderwolf7226
Summary: What if you could be transported into the past by using a sword? Well welcome to my story from my point of view as I try to get back to my own time.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys it's Thunderwolf7226 here with a new Rurnoui Kenshin story. I hope you like this one called "Sword of Time". Please read and review, thank you.

* * *

When my choir group went to New York for the trip that we had saved up for, I didn't know what was in store for me. I love swords, so I was looking for a sakabato to add to my collection. Now let's go back a few minuets ago, before I was transported to the Meiji era of Japan.

-Some time ago-

My freinds and I were walking through China Town and looking through the stores to see what they had to offer. While I was looking at the shirts my friend was looking at the swords that were on display. When he removed the blade from the sheath he told me to come over.

"Hey dude you're looking for a sakabaoto right?" he said a little confussed, not being use to the word. I looked at him with a smile on my face as I chuckled "bro its not whatever you just said, it's sakabato" I told him as I made my way over to him. It took me a little while to get to him because of how crowded the place was. He put the blade back in it's sheath by the time I got to him.

I looked at him as I got up there "why did you put it back? You know I was coming here" he sighed "because you took to long man" I roll my eyes at him. "Whatever man just give me the reverse blade." When I took the sword it nearly fell from my hands "whoa its heavier than I thought, I'll go an pay for it". When I bought the sword I met up with the group we all went back to the hotel to relax for what the evening had.

-Thirty minuets later at the hotel room-

When we got to our room I was holding the sword in my hand, still in the sheath. As I removed the sword from the sheath I was starting to feel dizzy "hey... hey man this...is...a... kata...na" the room starts to spin as I felt my eyelids get heavier and heavier until I passed out. Not knowing that I would be transported backwards in time into the Meiji era of Japan.

-Kamyia dojo-

As Kenshin was doing the chores around the house Kaoru was training Yahiko in the art of kenjutsu and Sanosuke was at the gambling hall. When Kaoru was telling Yahiko to do the strikes a hundred times more there was a loud sizziling sound as I came through the portal that brought me to the dojo. "Hey ugly old hag who's that guy on the floor?" Kaoru smacked him on the back of the head "how dare you call an ugly old hag! And I dont know who that is but he looks like he's out cold. Come on Yahiko lets help him on a futon" as they picked up my unconscious body Yahiko noticed the katana.

"Hey what's up with the oddly dressed man carrying the sword for. Doesn't he know thats there's a sword banning act." Said Yahiko as he was zbout to grab the sheath of the blade. Kaoru told him to get Kenshin and to find Sanoukeske if he could. He was more than happy enough to get them if it meant he didn't have to train.

When Yahiko brought them back, Kaoru told them what happened. "Okay so we've got some guy on the futon who has not woken up yet." Said Sanosuke as Kenshin looked at my body, he noticed the sword and as he begun to pick it up I slowly opened my eyes.

"What... What time is it?" I say as my vision becomes clear as I look around the room, "so where or more importantly, when am I?" I ask the group as I slowly stand up and walk around the dojo observing my surroundings "hey buddy how about you start with who you are?" I look at Sanosuke who asked the question, I nodded at him "alright sounds fair enough, I'm Mason, Mason Miller but you can call me whatever you want" I bow out of politeness. " _I hope that bow was deep enough"_ I thought as I feel sweat beads on my forehead.

They look at me as they discuss on the name until Kaoru "you won't need to have your name changed, it's a nice name" I smile as I get up from the bow "thank you miss..." Kaoru smiles as she told me her name. "Kaoru that's a nice name miss" I say with a smile as Kaoru blushes and the redheaded man glares at me but thankfully calms down. The young guy introduced himself as Yahiko, the rooster head called himself Sanosuke, and the redhead with the cross shaped scar on his cheek told me "I am Kenshin, that I am" he told me before he bowed to me.

"Now that we got all of the introductions out of the way can you guys please tell me where and what time I am in"? As my stomach growls, I ask "and how about some food" I chuckle as I rub my hand against the back of my head only for my stomach to growl louder. As we ate the terrible food made by Kaoru they filled me in on the Meiji era of Japan and I nearly choked on the food by the information they gave me.

As I drank the water they gave me I coughed some "okay so let me get this straight, Im in Japan and it's the 12th of the Meiji? Well heck then that means that I somehow time traveled". Kenshin then asked me where I came from "well I am not from this time period due to the way I'm dressed. I'm an American and am from the year 2015, which if my math is correct that is... 135 years!" I accidently yell "that's impossible, there's no way I... wait a minuet, that sword I bought." I went into the room that I woke up in and retrieved the sword.

Kenshin looked at the sheath of the sword with horror on his face as I brought the sword out. "That's weird, the first time I took it out I was dizzy but here I feel fine" I say examining the katana. It wasn't until then that I noticed Kenshins look of horror and emptiness on his face, "hey is everything alright Kenshin?" He answered me with a nod "no I am not. For I am certain that the blade that you now wield is the same blade that I used as an hitokiri, a weapon to carve an era of peace and tranquility into that of which we live in now, that I have."

When he was done I saw a look of emptiness in his eyes as he walked outside as if the ghosts from his past came back to haunt him. Before I was able to talk to him Sanosuke held a firm hand on my shoulder "let him go America. He is remembering his bloody past, that's all." I nodded and decided to go to sleep as I needed to wrap my head around an eventful day.

* * *

I gotta say this might be the longest chapter I have written yet. well besides my one-shot story called "Prom and a vampire".


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you guys like chapter two. I want to thank Jabber-128 for the review. Without you there wouldn't be a second chapter so thank you.

* * *

It's been two weeks since I've been teleported to the Meiji era, and surprisingly I have been adjusting to the way of life here in Japan. As I was walking around the dojo I was still wondering how I could get back to my time but sounds coming from the training room of the dojo interrupted my thoughts. "Come on Yahiko you've got to keep that stance up if you're ever going to defeat me" I heard Kaoru tell her pupil as they were charging at each other.

 _"_ _Looks like kendo. I'm sure that's where the stance evolved from"_ I thought as I watched them train. As I watched their training session I became more and more fascinated by their strikes and blows they gave to each other; when they seemed to notice me I had asked if I could take part in the training.

After a few minutes from recovering their strength "sure I don't see why not Mason" said Kaoru as she was wiping the sweat from her forehead. She then gave me her bamboo sword as I took the kendo stance that I learned from five years ago "Kaoru would you be the judge?" I asked her and she nodded then walked to the wall of the east side of the dojo.

"This is a one on one battle between this dojos student, Yahiko and the time traveler, Mason! This is a one hit battle, which means if a person is hit they lose! Now BEGIN!" yelled Kaoru as she flagged her arm down. I came charging first aiming for a strike on his head but he blocked it by swinging his bamboo sword at the side of my sword which made me retreat and back up to rethink my strategy. I looked at Yahiko and ran then slide to my right as I sung at his waist that made him fall on his side _"KOTE"_ I said in my mind as an official hit in kendo.

After I helped Yahiko up and gave the bamboo sword back to Kaoru she asked me "how would you like to become one of my student?" My reply was "If I can't find a way to get back to my own time then I will have to take you up on that offer Kaoru. If anyone needs me I will be out looking for a kimono." I bowed to them, then left the dojo to head into town.

As I was looking around the town I heard what sounded like Sanosukes voice coming from a restaurant. "Akibaka, isn't that the place where Yahikos girlfriend works?" I said as I nearly had time to get out of the way when a man came flying out with a bloody nose and a few teeth missing. "And don't think about coming back here to harass the girls again" said Sanosuke cracking his knuckles as he came out looking pissed with his soulless eyes glaring at the man "unless you want another beating?" He said as the man was running away like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"I didn't see much but I'd have to say that the guy looked pathetic" I said dusting myself off and standing in the shadows. "Oh hey Mason I didn't see you there. What are you-" he was interrupted by a girl carrying a tray "Sanosuke thank you for keeping that man off of me and Tsubame" she said as she was holding the tray up to her. "It's not a problem really Tae. I just don't like to see guys picking on girls such as you self, and besides I've been itching for a good fight" he said as the waitress was blushing "instead of fighting and flirting with me you should really pay your tab Sanosuke" she told him as he was thinking of an excuses.

"You know what Tae I'll have this guy here pay for my tab" he said with a grin on his face as he pulled me out from the ally "hey let me go you freeloading muscle for brains!" I said screaming and clawing at the dirt but to no avail, so when he dragged me I paid his tab. "You owe me a kimono muscle brains" I told him with a glare "alright, come on I'll take you there" he said as he took me to a shop where I found a midnight blue kimono. As we headed back to the dojo I had a thought come up as I was watching the sunset "hey Sanosuke what was the weather or the moon like when I came here?" I ask him "the weather was clear and the moon was full, why you ask? Do you think the moon or the weather has something to do with you being here?"

He said as we entered the dojo "it's just a theory at the moment but I'll ask Kenshin since it was his sword that brought me here." "That is right, that you are." Said Kenshin as he came from the kitchen.

"Oh hi Kenshin I was wondering if you could tell me more about your sword, and what the moon was like when I came here?" I asked him as I was putting my shoes on the floor by the doorway. "I'll tell you over dinner that I will" as soon as he said that Sanosuke and I were chowing down the food before saying thanks.

As we ate dinner with the rest of the group Kenshin told me about how he felt how he felt when the full moon was out as he sliced through his enemies. "Okay so let get this straight, when you and the patriots were fighting you felt your blood lust increase on a full moon? Well they do say that people act crazy when the full moon is out, but still…. Was the moon red like blood on the night I came here?" I asked them as I walked outside of the dojo and looked up at the starry night sky.

Kaoru came up to me and laid her hand on my shoulder "yes I believe it was. Do you think it has something with you coming here?" I stood there thinking until I came up an answer "it just strengthened my hypotheses that's all." I said as I made my way to the futon. With the theory in my mind set I was wondering about when the next blood moon would be. But little did I know that there were a set of eyes watching me as I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

I hope you guys liked chapter two. I'm sorry it took so long but after this stuff that I'm in is done I will be uploading much faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody it's now time for chapter three of Sword of Time so I hope you all like it.

* * *

I groaned as sleep was failing to capture me in its grasps. "Dang it why can't I fall asleep? Might as well walk around the dojo" when I picked the mysteries sword that brought me here I felt a presence on the outside walls of dojo, hiding in the bushes. As I made my way to the porch a voice startled me.

"Couldn't sleep, that you couldn't?" Kenshin said from the side of my side "nope, it was either the food or" I pointed to the bushes letting him know that there was someone in the bushes as we brought out our swords. We both nodded to each other as we charged at the foe, unknowingly when I was running toward the shadow of the suspected person I was pulled to the shadow of the person _"what the hell was that?!"_

As the person was wondering where I was at Kenshin jumped into the air but missed to avoid hitting us "why are you here Misao?" He said as I picked the girl up by the collar "hey let me go! Kenshin tell him to put me down!" yelled the girl kicking and screaming "let her go she's a friend of ours that she is."

After a few minutes I decided to drop her and headed back to my room "you guys talk it out I'm going to go back to bed and think about how I appeared behind you ninja chick." I said as I was walking back to the house "it's Misao you foreign jerk!" She yelled at me so I was able to feel her glaring at me "yea whatever" I told her as I closed the door.

When I got back to my futon I had my hand on the hilt of the blade thinking how I got behind Misao. _"Maybe, this sword lets the holder teleport through shadows."_ I thought as sleep took its grasp on me.

"You're going to practice today Yahiko and that's that" said Kaoru as I could hear them arguing about practice so I decided that it was time to get up. I slide the door so hard that it made them stop bickering "would you guys shut up some of us are still trying to sleep due to some ninja chick" I said yawning as I slapped myself to wake me up. "Yahiko do what your mentor says, it'll make you stronger in the long run" I told him as I went to see if they had any coffee.

When I came back I watched as Kaoru was training her pupil intensely as I was taking a drink of the coffee "oh man that hot!" I said touching my tongue. "What the hell are you doing here" said the ninja girl, "It's you, what do you want weasel girl?"

"It's Misao you jerk!" She said steaming and throwing kunai at me. As I was evading Kaoru asked Yahiko thought of Misao and I "those two…. Were made for each other" he said as they were laughing. As I was running throughout the dojo I to avoid the knives thrown by the crazy girl I headed straight for the sword " _now's a good enough time as any"_ I thought as I unsheathed the sword and felt the shadows consume me as I was being teleported from my room and to the shadow of Kaoru.

"Mason where did you come from?" She asked as Misao was glaring at me and on the verge of punching me until I heard _CLANK!_ "Both of you calm down before I put you two in your graves!" Yelled a red faced Kaoru.

After we all had calmed down I told them about the sword and its ability to shadow jump. "Shadow jump?" Everyone said in union, I nodded as we ate the fish given to us a friend of Sanosuke.

"Yep that's what I'm calling the ability" I said as I ate the last of the fish looking grim "but that still doesn't explain how I got here…. If I'm right there's supposed to be a blood moon two weeks from now. If I don't make it back then I know that my theory will be a bust." As I was talking to myself the others noticed that Misao had a confused look on her face "what are you guys talking about?

After we told her everything that happened since my arrival she had a look of sadness in her eyes. Sanosuke asked her what's wrong but she walked outside and said it was nothing "hmph, women, if they say it's nothing it's always something. Both in the past and the future" I said as I was taking the dishes away and washed them. After she came back I was done with the dishes there were tear stains on her face so I came over and offered to wipe the "what are you doing idiot?" She said flinching as I held her after I wiped them "what does it look like weasel girl? I'm wiping away your streaks of sadness" I told her smiling.

"Your cute, but still an idiot" she said smiling and twirling around as I was blushing a shade of red. "Hey what the heck!" She giggled as she went to the guest room goodnight Mason. _"Maybe staying here won't be so bad after all"_ _thought as I headed to bed myself._

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter because I think that it's my favorite.

Historical Fact

Coffee was introduced to Japan by the Dutch in the 17th century, but remained a curiosity until the lifting of trade restrictions in 1858. The first European-style coffeehouse opened in Tokyo in 1888, and closed four years later. By the early 1930s there were over 30,000 coffeehouses across the country; availability in the wartime and immediate postwar period dropped to nearly zero, then rapidly increased as import barriers were removed. The introduction of freeze-dried instant coffee, canned coffee, and franchises such as Starbucks and Doutor Coffee in the late 20th century continued this trend, to the point that Japan is now one of the leading per capita coffee consumers in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to chapter four of Sword of Time, which is the longest amount of chapter's I have written yet. I also want to thank everyone who has favorite and followed both me as an author and my story.

* * *

As I was sparring with Yahiko I was distracted by the thought of going back home to my time but also staying here because of Misao. _"What am I going to do?"_ I thought to myself to deep in thought to parry the swing done by Yahiko.

 _"_ _I just have to hold out for a week and a half and then I can go home… but still."_ I thought as I caught Misao looking at me, which distracted me and gave Yahiko an opening "you're wide open!" he said hitting my head which me dizzy, taking a few steps back.

Misao gasped as the wooden sword hit my head with a hard _THUNK_ "are you okay Mason!" I heard three Misao's asking, "I'm alright girls" I told them as my vision started to get better then I went and charged at Yahiko. He dodged and swung at me but I parried it and then knocked the sword from his hand.

"Okay boys today's lesson is over so why don't you both take a cold bath and then the rest of the day is to do whatever you want to do." Said Kaoru as we were both panting and sweaty from practice. "Mason can I talk to you for a second?" Asked Kaoru, handing me a rag.

As I was wiping the sweat she asked me why I was distracted "if you want to know why I was distracted was because I kept thinking about the theory and whether or not I want to go back." I told her giving back the rag "why don't you want to go back?" She said as Misao looked at me smiling, which made me blush some. "I think I know why you don't want to leave, you like Misao don't you" she said whispering in my ear.

"I... I'm going to take a bath" I said running out of the dojo and into the bath. "Kaoru what did you tell him?" asked Misao looking at her with a glare "Oh nothing Misao hehehe" she said giggling covering her mouth as she did so. This only made Misao glare at her more and ticked her off so much that she threw one of her kunai at Kaoru _"that woman, what did she talk to him about I wonder? And why was she giggling when I asked her? Could it be that she knows I like him?"_ She thought about this as she left the dojo with a deep blush on her face.

-30 Minutes Later-

When I got out of the bath I felt refreshed after the training session so I decided to walk around the dojo and saw Misao with the doctor and his granddaughters. "Hi girls, hi doc what brings you guys here?" I asked as I approached them "Ninja girl was telling us about how she-" the granddaughter was cut off by the doctors hand "we must be going now, come on girls let's leave these two love, I mean to nice people alone" Said the old man as they all walked home.

"What was that all about?" I asked looking at a blushing Misao "I don't know, beats me." As we walked to the clothes line doing some of the chores I asked Misao "Hey Misao are you busy this weekend? Because if not I was wondering…. If maybe you would like to go to the town and get to know each other more." This caught her off-guard as she was hiding behind some hung up clothes "l-like a date?"

Upon hearing the word 'date' I blushed and could only nod. "Look who finally had the guts to ask out the kunoichi*" said Sanosuke, rubbing his fist on the top of my head. "Ouch hey come on man, knock it off!" I said as I elbowed him in the ribs.

As I kept getting assaulted by Sanosuke, Misao was still hiding behind the hung up clothes. "Let go of him!" Misao screamed as she jumped on Sanosuke's back as she decided to put one of Kaoru's kimonos on his face, covering his eyes and suffocating him.

When Sanosuke was confused with what was happening to him, I used this opportunity to escape from his headlock, grabbed Misao and ran. "Come on run for it!" I said to her as we ran to the dojo.

As we got to my room I grabbed the sword and unsheathed it as we dove into our shadows and appeared outside in the shadows of the bushes. "Dang I think I'm the hand of this ability" I told her as she begun to pull me into the city of Tokyo.

"So I take it that you do want to go on that date?" I said chuckling. "Hehe yep!" She said giggling as we saw the buildings.

We decided to have lunch at the Akabeko. "Welcome to the Akabeko, table for two?" asked Tsubame, Yahikos girlfriend. We nodded as Tsubame asked how Yahiko was doing "he's doing well although he did get the upper hand on me in today's training." I said to her as I noticed a loud bunch of men entering "MAN AM I HUNGERY, HEY LADIES GET SOME FOO ON THE TABLE FOR THIS TOWN'S YAKUZA!?"

"C-coming sir" said Tsubame, as she nervously went over there to take the order. _"If only it wasn't the Meiji era"_ I thought as I begun to walk over to the men. "Pardon me fellas" I said as I reveled the sword from the inside my clothing.

"Come outside if you wish to live. I do not want to wreck this fine establishment, and the caring employees." I told the boss of the yakuza, holding my sword near his throat from behind him. "Who the hell do you think you are kid?"

"You'll find out soon enough." I said pointing the end of the sword to his back. "Now I want you and your men to go outside and face me. I win, you and your pack of mutts leave. You win and I'll buy you guys all the Saki you can drink."

As the men got up I gave Misao a look, saying it'll be okay. When I got out I noticed there was a crowd gathering _"great just what I need, a bunch of witnesses"_ I thought as the seven men were smiling. "I will not fight an unarmed man so bring out your weapons, so that I may humiliate you mutts with honor" I told them as I brought the sword and got into my stance.

"It's okay boys I got this." Said the man who I got behind earlier _"he must be the boss"_ I thought as he charged at me. I side stepped to the right, disarmed him, then spin 180 to cut his the ligaments on his legs.

 _"_ _You cut the support, and the tower will fall"_ I thought as man fell down "w- what did you do?" He asked with a glare and a snarl. "What I did was cut your muscles that supported your upper body weight." As I looked at the rest of his men, they all decided to run "pathetic" I said as I put my sword back in its place.

As I put my sword back in, Misao gave me a smile. Even though there was a crowd watching, I didn't care. I kissed her.

* * *

History fact

Kunoichi: A female ninja. In that they are not refurred to as simply onmitsu (ninja), their name suggests their relative scarcity.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone I'm back with the fifth chapter of this story. I'm sorry it took so long because I lost motivation with this story. Please forgive me.

* * *

As Misao and I came back to the house holding hands I heard Yahiko tell his mentor "pay up Old Hag, I told you that they would go out, didn't I?" Kaoru grumbled and threw the pouch of yen at her student "there you go you little gambler" she then stormed off into the house. "What's got her kimono in a twist?" I asked as Yahiko grinned at the yen "she's just mad about losing the bet we had if you two ever went out." He said as he was sent flying by Misao and me punching him.

"Baka" Misao said as Kenshin came into view with the doctors' granddaughters. "How was the date?" Kenshin asked only to get glares from Misao and I, only to retreat to avoid getting the same treatment that Yahiko was given.

-A Week & A Half Later-

As I woke up I found Misao with her arm around me sleeping away. _"She's cute like this… wait, when did she get in my room?"_ I thought as I gently removed my body from the futon, I grabbed my sword and looked back at her, and kissed her forehead as I left the room.

I saw Sanosuke chewing on his fish bone while playing with Kenshin. "Morning guys" I said yawning as the guys were playing Shogi. _"The Generals Game, I've only seen this in manga"_ I thought as both men replied back.

I walked around the dojo and saw Yahiko talking to the girl from the Akibaka. "Your cute little Yahiko" the girl said to him as I came into their line of sight. "You two out on a date?" I asked, smirking as the girl blushed a bright red. "Y-yes, wait you're the guy who stopped the yakuza last week aren't you?" She asked as I nodded my head as she hugged me.

When she got off I went off to the river to collect my thoughts. _"Do I really want to leave everything behind? Family, friends, hehe, even my sister?"_ I thought as I leaned back and looked at the sky "I never even had a girlfriend back then but now…" I smiled as memories of my own timeline and the timeline I spent here in the past of a distant land."

I heard a light snapping sound and hastily sprung around on my feet and brought out the sword, aiming it at Misao who jumped back and landed on a tree. "I'm impressed with your reflexes, I would ask you if you were a member of my group if I didn't know you Mason, and what's this about me being your girlfriend?" She asked with a foxy smirk as a sweat drop formed at the back of my head.

I sighed as I put the blade in "I thought of you as my girlfriend" I said as she flew and hug tackled me into the river. She kissed me as I was underwater from the flooded river. I sat up and got up as we smiled to the other person.

"So what are you going to do now?" She asked as I wrung out my kimono "well, as for whether or not I'm going back to my own timeline. I… still don't know, I mean if I stay here I leave behind everything I know, like my friends and family, heck probably even my religion." I told her as she looked at me "those all seem like important things." She said as she got up and walked with me as she held my hand.

-Night-

I was having my possible last meal with my friends when I noticed Kenshin and Kaoru were cuddling and I heard a sound of paper ripping. "What was that?" I said as we all ran to the source of the sound.

What was near the source was a man with a sword in his right hand "so, the rumors were true. You have become a rurouni after all, Battosai" the man said with a sickening grin and the laughter of a hyena. "Why have you come here?" Kenshin asked calmly as I hovered my hand over the blade as I thought to myself _"Battosai? Isn't that… man-slayer?"_

My eyes widen with realization as the one-armed Ronin looked at me and laughed "it looks like this boy has come to realize whose sword he is carrying. The sword of a killer." He laughed as I became filled with rage "SHUT UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I charged towards the man to his left.

I rolled to his side to avoid an arc and struck him in the chest. "Heavenly Father forgive me for I have sinned" I said as I noticed the light of the red moon shinning on the tip of the blood glistened sword. I twisted the sword in the man as I pulled back and stepped into the shadows.

 _"_ _That was close"_ I thought as I put the sword back in its sheath. "What will we do with this dead jerk?" Sanosuke said as he kicked the corpse as I came from the darkness "we could give him a proper burial?" They all shook their heads in agreement "was he a Shinto or Buddhist Kenshin?" I asked him as he told me the man laying before us wasn't religious at all.

"I'll go and bury him anyway" I picked up the bloody body "hey baby, looks like I'm staying" I told Misao only to get a smile and watery eyes. I walked away from the dojo and heard giggling from the girls. When the giggling died I thought to myself _"I'm going to enjoy this era with a beautiful ninja as my girlfriend."_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. It was my pleasure writing this. I want to thank everyone who favorited, followed, and most of all, reviewed this story. Thank you


End file.
